


The Big Bang Theory Job

by Keenir



Category: Big Bang Theory, Leverage
Genre: Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No real plot.  Just humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bang Theory Job

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Pumpkinonwheels for sparking this.

"Well," Penny said to their guests, "thanks for all your help," and trailed off, looking at them.

"What?" Eliot asked, sitting where Leonard normally did.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out which of you is the normal one."

Nate raised his hand. "Yeah that'd be me."

"You?" Sophie asked.

"In your dreams," Eliot said.

"There too," Nate said, "and they're nice dreams."

Having completely missed the point of the conversation, Sheldon once again said, "You're in my seat," to Parker.

Sophie turned to face Raj. "And thank you again for your help," she told him. "What was your name again?"

Raj squeaked.

"Rajesh Koothrapalli," Leonard said with a passable impression of Raj's accent.

"Not your name," Sophie said. "His name."

"Leonard Wollenstein."

Standing by the door, Hardison said "Just when ya think things can't get any weirder."

"Oh yeah," Leonard agreed, standing next to him.

"Leonard, Penny," Sheldon said, "she's still in my seat."


End file.
